Family
by meleady6620
Summary: Callie goes to visit Jude and Connor for a chat, having not spoken to them since coming back from their honeymoon. But is all what it seems or is their a something else a foot. (please review)


Family

Anchor Beach 2028

Callie stared out of the car window, the sun glaring off the windscreen. Wyatt sat

next to her trying to get her to calm down " Callie, Callie" he repeated "Calm down ok".

"Sorry" she replied " It's just I haven't seen Jude and Connor since they came back off their honeymoon in Hawaii"

"I know you've been busy, what with work and the baby but you need to relax ok"

"K" Callie responded as she turned to look at baby Taylor all tucked up in her car seat with a snug baby onesie and cut hat bought by Aunt Stef and Lena.

Wyatt pulled the car to the pavement and turned to look at Callie. " Seeing as you've been looking forward to this take as much time as you need".

"Thanks I'll let you know when I'm done".

"Sure" Wyatt replied

Callie left the car but not before saying goodbye to baby Taylor and kissing Wyatt. She wore a nice blue top with she knew Jude would appreciate and a black coat and trousers. Her eyes gazed at the rustic gates to the café sandwiched between to 11ft columns . 'That's and odd name for a café, café end' she thought to herself 'Maybe because it's at the end of the block'. The café had a Spanish feel to it with sand coloured brick with big potted plants and metal chairs and tables similar to those found in backyards. She stared for a moment and looked at all the people that sat outside the café.

'Must not be the only one meeting loved ones today' she thought to herself.

She looked over the forecourt and saw Jude ad Connor sitting talking. As she approached ,Connor stopped Jude in his tracks. "Hey Callie" Connor uttered

"Hey Con" Callie replied "Good to see you too Jude"

"You too Sis" Jude replied. Jude and Connor both wore white trousers and a shirt which Callie thought was hilarious " They say couples start to look alike after a while" she laughed

" Just because you and Wyatt could never pull off matching outfits" Jude said sarcastically

"Can you imagine Wyatt in a dress" Callie responded

"Did you forget Halloween like 5 years back?" Connor said

"Your right I completely forgot, I think I have that picture somewhere, anyway I have to ask how was the honeymoon?".

"It was beautiful" Jude answered " You should have seen the hotel Connor had chosen, right on the beach, King-size room, the softest bed sheets ever, it was heaven"

"So what did you do?" Callie asked

" Well apart for the obvious honeymoon escapade we used nearly ever service available in the hotel Massage, Sauna, Gym, Pool"

" And I tried to teach you how to surf don't forget, I emphasis on try he has no balance whatsoever" Connor said  
"Hey I stood up… almost"

"You spent more time with the fishes than on the board" Connor replied as he gave Jude a nudge

"I knew I married you for a reason" Jude said as he lent in and kissed Connor on the cheek "But at least I can cross the road without getting hit by a car"

"Ouch strike me where it hurts" Connor replied

"But he did line up the perfect trip, a night of camping just me, him, nature and the stars. It was beautiful"

"I would have tried to visit sooner but I've been busy with work and the baby" Callie said to Jude as she noticed him glance at his top.

"That's fine I understand. Nice top by the way"

"I thought you would have like it" She said giving him a coy smile.

"So how's the family" Jude asked

"Everyone's fine, Moms are doing good Brandon's got a concert lined up next month Jesus and Mariana are good as well"

"I feel that ever since we moved to San Francisco we've missed out on so much" Jude uttered as he looked at Connor holding his hand.

"Well that's why we moved back" Connor reminded him "So we can be closer your family" Connor replied

"Hey your family to don't forget that" Callie reminded Connor

"Thanks"

"I'm lucky that post opened up at Anchor Beach" Jude said

"Well we have your mum to thank for that in recommending you" Connor told him.

"Look I best get going soon, don't want to be late for your party" Callie said "But before I go I want to give you this"

She handed him a plain white envelope with wording on the front that read 'Can't wait to meet you uncle' Jude looked at Callie and she smiled. He then turned to Connor who persisted him to open it "Well go on them don't keep us waiting". Jude turned the envelope over and lifted the tab. Inside was a photo. As he removed it his eyes light up. It was a sonogram photo dated that morning.

"Turn it over " Callie suggested. Jude's eyes started to tear as he read what Callie had written on the back 'Little baby Jude'. "You're going to be an uncle, you both are"

Jude's eyes had by now become a fountain. Connor turned to face Jude and hugged him tightly with all his love. "You have no idea what this means to me.. to us" Jude mumbled whilst the tears rolled down his face and he gripped his sisters hand. Connor looked and smiled at Callie mouthing thank you.

As Jude wiped away the tears and composed himself, holding his husbands hands Callie with a smile of joy on her face muttered to Jude " Keep it I have another" "Thank you" Jude replied. " Well like I said I best get going, I'll see you two soon" and with that all 3 stood up. Then suddenly Jude and Connor had disappeared. The sun that shone in the sky had vanished replaced by moonlight and dark clouds filled the night sky. Rain splashed heavy on to Callie standing there in a soaking black suit with blue shirt clutching the sonogram photo of baby Jude. "Hey" a voice called, Callie turned and saw Brandon standing behind her with an umbrella draped in a long trench coat. " I thought I'd find you here"

"I just needed to see him" Callie mumbled. She stood there looking, the table she once sat on had been replaced with a headstone and the café replaced with a graveyard. She stared at the stone trying to hold back the tears. In front of her laid the final resting place of Jude and Connor on which was inscribed 'In hardships they found each other and unrequited love was no more' " I thought this would be easy " Callie muttered

"Hey, were all here for you ok Moms, Jesus, Marianna and of course Taylor"

"Where is she?" Callie asked

"She's with Lena in the car, after you left the hospital we figured you needed some time alone"

He held the umbrella over her " Let's go ok, your soaking wet and its cold plus everyone's waiting at the house"

"Ok"

As Callie went to leave she wiped the tears from her eyes and placed the sonogram under the framed photo of her and Jude that rested at the base of the blue marble headstone of which in the centre rested a photo of Connor and Jude on the wedding day. Brandon took Callie by the waste and began to walk her out but not before she whispered "Goodbye brother". As she reached the gates she turned and ,for a second she could see Jude and Connor in those matching outfits with that bright sun radiating behind them smiling and holding hands. Callie gave a smile back and took the hand of her husband and left.

Sub note

Jude and Connor never returned from their honeymoon. One evening whilst walking along the sidewalk by the beach under the pale moonlight sky staring into each other's eyes a drunk driver came speeding round the corner just as they were about to cross. They died together Knowing they were with someone they loved and who loved them back.


End file.
